I'm Dreaming of a Green Ranger
by TerrierLee
Summary: Dustin was the first to make the observation that Cam and Shane were Christmas colors. CyberCam just wanted to join in on the fun. HunterCam


Author's Note: Okay, this is in response to a prompt by rangers romance on LiveJournal. Now, before you start biting my head off about why I wrote a brand new fic when I still have Love Hangover's second chapter to finish, blame CyberCam. He's too embarrassing to watch over and over again. But I will work on it momentarily. I just wanted to post this first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, I don't own Christmas, I don't own mistletoe. Also, I tried very hard to not copy Starhawk's Off Guard, so if someone thinks I followed too closely to that, please tell me and I'll change it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Tori's suggestion that they decorate Ninja Ops. They surprised Cam and Sensei by coming over unannounced, carrying boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations. It didn't take long for Cam and Sensei to notice someone in Ninja Ops, and even though Cam didn't look too thrilled with everyone trying to make the main room 'Christmas friendly', Sensei seemed touched by the gesture, and specifically thanked Tori, who made a Christmas tree for Sensei with a pine cone. 

Shane took this time to try and help out, taking garlands and hanging them above Cam's computer, and Dustin set up some lights on Sensei's habitat cart, and the entrance to Ninja Ops.

When the Bradley brothers walked into Ninja Ops, a box in between them, Tori bounded over, nearly knocking over both boys and the box. She didn't care, as she covered Blake's face with kisses, though he didn't mind. When she finished, Blake looked dazed while Tori only smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

Mistletoe.

Hunter got to his feet, called Shane over to help him, and let his brother enjoy his girlfriend's company. The Red and Crimson Rangers quickly got to work, opening the box and setting up the tree with its branches. Dustin came over while they were sorting through everything, chatting away brightly at how he loved decorating Christmas trees.

Even with Dustin's chattering, the tree was soon up, positioned in the middle of Ninja Ops' main room. The three rangers, Blake and Tori ran off to the kitchen, claiming something about making lunch for everyone, began to pull out the boxes Dustin had earlier, and put ornaments on the tree.

Cam sat by his computer, watching as everyone had their fun, while he grew annoyed. Christmas wasn't for another three weeks. Did they have to do this_ now_? Hunter glanced over at the Green Ranger, and waved him over, "C'mon Cam, help us decorate this tree!"

Cam was about to retort when Dustin beat him, "Yeah! Help us out Cam! This is your tree after all!" Cam resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he got up and walked over to the overenthusiastic group. Hunter handed him an ornament shaped like Santa Claus, and when he didn't take it at first, Hunter forced him to take it, clasping his hand around Cam's as he directed the hand to a tree branch. Once the ornament was safely on the tree, Hunter backed off, going through another box and focusing on another part of the tree.

It didn't take very long for the tree to look presentable, and by the time it was finished, Blake and Tori came out from the hall, holding up two plates full of cookies, and a smaller plate with fruits and vegetables shaped like cookies for Sensei. Dustin and Shane attacked the cookies at first glance, while Cam only got up to get some refreshments. When he returned, he had a pitcher full of milk, and six glasses stacked on top of one another, before setting them down on the moved table.

Tori took a seat at the table first, taking a glass and filling it with milk, Blake joining her. Dustin sat on the other side of Tori, at one end of the table, still dutifully chewing on a cookie, while Shane took a seat next to Dustin. Hunter sat down next to his brother, at the other end of the table, making a grab at the last two cookies before Dustin or Shane could steal them, and as Cam took a seat in between the Red and Crimson Rangers, Hunter offered a cookie to Cam, who took it, looking at it warily before taking a tentative bite.

After the cookies were consumed and the milk was gone, the group leaned back, satisfied by the feast. They fell into their little groups, Blake, Hunter and Tori talking amongst each other as Shane and Dustin talked about whatever they talk about.

It continued like this, until a silent period came over them. It was during this time that Dustin's voice broke through the silence, making his statement louder than it was originally.

"Hey! Cam and Shane are Christmas colors! Sweet!"

The two rangers in question looked at one another, then down at each other's shirts. Dustin was right. Sensei made a general comment about how that must be why they got along so well, and Tori and Blake could only nod as Dustin leaned over the table, "Hey Cam, can I borrow your camera? We gotta video tape this!"

Before Cam could object, Tori thought it was a perfect time to agree, and the others, minus Hunter, all chorused in that they wanted a memory of this day. Cam rose to his feet, not in the mood for fighting back, and got out his camera, but kept it in his grasp when Dustin made a pass for it, "No. If we're using this camera, I'm the only one touching it."

Dustin groaned, but settled back down next to Shane and Tori. The Blue Wind Ranger tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought, "But Cam, what about you? We want you in the video as well. You can't record us and get out of being in the video!"

Cam still didn't look like he was going to give up the camera anytime soon. Tori ran a hand through her hand, "Okay look, I'll hold it when we want you in the shot okay? I won't hurt your equipment. I'm not Dustin."

"Hey!"

That comment, followed by Dustin mock cry, forced a small smile on Cam's face, but he didn't let it last. He merely shrugged by the time everyone focused on him again. "I'll think about it."

That seemed to make sense to the group, as they looked on expectantly.

Cam only blinked. "Oh, you want me to start filming now?"

A collective 'Yes!' caused a smirk to appear on Cam's face as he shrugged and clicked a button on his camera, the red light now lighting up, signaling it was on. Everyone tried to get in the way of the camera, until someone materialized in front of Cam and the camera.

"Sup Creator dude!" Cam lowered the camera, sighing as he looked at his cybernetic replica.

"Didn't I turn you off for the day?"

CyberCam didn't seem fazed with this, and sauntered over to the table, sitting on it like he owned the place, giving the main room a nod, "And miss this sick party? No way, dude!" He looked down at the table, seeing crumbs on two plates, and looked back up at Cam, his eyes wide, "Dude! You made cookies and didn't save any? You're heartless, bro."

Cam only rolled his eyes as his double turned to look at the others and proceeded to greet them in his usual way. At least this time they were used to it.

The Green Ranger moved to a far corner, recording the exchange as the other rangers went about their business, not noticing Cam was video taping them, Shane and Dustin getting in mock fights while Tori and Blake was all lovey dovey near the mistletoe. Sensei retreated to his habitat cart and rolled away, Hunter was being annoyed by CyberCam.

Cam felt a smile tug on his face as he watched his new family interact.

He stayed like that for a while, before he saw Tori look over, frowning when she saw something she didn't like. She whispered something to Blake, who just nodded and she got up, walking over to Cam and holding out her hand. Cam blinked up at her and she just kept her hand out, "C'mon Cam. Live a little. Join the party."

Cam reluctantly gave the camera to Tori, knowing that if he didn't she wouldn't leave him alone until he did, and he went back to the table, sitting down far from CyberCam as possible, thus putting him next to Shane and Dustin. He looked over at the camera and Tori, shot them a look, and placed his head against his arm to hold himself up.

Dustin was telling Shane a story about something or other, arms flailing about while he told the tale, Shane laughing at his friend's antics, when Dustin accidentally shot a hand out and, as a result, Shane leaned back, practically falling on Cam.

Cam went face down onto the floor, Shane scrambling to his feet as he went to Cam's side to help him up. Tori abandoned the camera, rushing over to the fallen ranger, but Cam pushed their hands away, getting on his knees before using the table to help him get to his feet. He brushed back his bangs, shrugging off everyone's concerned faces, and readjusted his glasses. He was fine.

Dustin winced as Cam looked over at him, gave a sort of shrug and a half smile as some sort of apology. Oops.

CyberCam didn't seem to care, though, that the real Cam was nearly hurt, and while the others were concerned about their fellow ranger, he picked up the camera, practically shoving it in Cam's face. "Hey Creator dude," he leaned back when he saw Cam's glare through the camera, "dude, chill. Dude, you and Shane-man here are Christmas-y! That's tight, man!"

Cam rolled his eyes, reaching out for the camera but CyberCam kept it out of reach. It would be easy to just shut it off, but CyberCam was holding his camera, and if he shut him off right then and there, the camera would probably hit the floor before anyone could get to it.

A hand reached out and took the camera from CyberCam, which caused a cry from the cybernetic being, as Hunter tossed the camera back over to Cam, who, thankfully, caught it.

Now with his camera in his possession, Cam had no problem shutting him off.

With CyberCam gone, the mood quickly lightened, and the others completely forgot about Cam falling.

It didn't stop Dustin from repeatedly pointing out how they needed pictures of Cam and Shane together, to match with the Christmas spirit. It got to the point where the Red Ranger finally broke, telling Tori to get the camera as he threw an arm around Cam's shoulder, posing for the camera as Tori told them to say cheese. Cam just stared blankly at the camera as Shane smiled as big as he could. When the Red Ranger saw that Cam was putting no effort into the shot, he squeezed the Green Ranger's shoulder, telling him to lighten up, it's a party!

The sound of someone getting up alerted everyone over to where the Bradley brothers were sitting, or rather, where one was sitting. Hunter had gotten to his feet, annoyance graced on his face as he literally stomped out of Ninja Ops.

Everyone looked back and forth, confused, except for maybe Blake, who didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone what was wrong. The shift in mood didn't lighten, and the rangers decided it was time to wrap up the party. They all said their good-byes to Cam, Tori handing Cam his camera before following Blake out. Blake tossed a shrug over to the Green Ranger, as maybe a sorry for his brother's behavior, and then wrapped an arm around Tori, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they walked out of Ninja Ops together.

Shane gave Cam a half hearted punch on the shoulder, as Dustin called out by the entrance that he wanted to see the video later. Cam only nodded at the two and when they finally left, he collapsed onto his computer chair.

He pressed a key on the keyboard, starting up his computer, when a signal appeared on his monitors. Hunter was lurking outside of Ninja Ops. That was weird; one would think the old Bradley would go home to brood.

Cam tried to ignore the signal, opening up a program that needed some fine tuning, but even as he worked, his eyes kept trailing back to that damned signal. He leaned back in his chair; obviously he wasn't going to get any work done at this rate. He shut down his program and computer, got up, and made his way out of Ninja Ops.

He looked around, not immediately finding the blond Thunder, but as he made his way through the woods, he saw a flash of red, hidden by a cluster of trees. Cam made his way over, trying to be as silent as possible, when Hunter's voice caused him to stop.

"Cam?"

The Green Ranger shifted his weight on his feet, before moving forward, "Yeah. Saw you on the monitor."

A chuckle came from the hunched figure, "Course," he muttered; gaze still focused on what was in front of him. Cam kneeled down next to the Crimson Ranger, before he realized just where they were.

The reflecting pool.

They remained silent, looking down at the water, Cam not knowing what to say, while Hunter just appeared to be doing exactly what he was doing long before Cam came over. Nothing.

The silence was starting to hurt when Hunter's voice cut through the air. "Green and red, huh?"

Cam looked over, confusion on his face, "What?"

Hunter looked sideways at Cam for a second before looking back at the pool, "Christmas colors. You and Shane."

A smile danced across Hunter's face as he heard the Green Ranger groan, "I swear, if you guys don't shut up about that…"

He couldn't resist, "You'd do what? Tell me." At this, he looked over at Cam, his trademark smirk on his face.

Cam didn't fall for the bait, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He was still looking at the reflecting pool, but was still aware of the gaze the Crimson Ranger was giving him. "What?"

Hunter shrugged, leaning back a bit so his arms propelled him up, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're staring."

Hunter tossed his head to the side, as if to get his bangs out of his face, "Am I? I didn't notice."

A puff of laughter came from the Green Ranger, "You don't notice most things."

Hunter leaned forward, dusting his hands off from dirt and leaves, "Oh I don't know, I think I notice plenty." He tossed a grin over to Cam, the grin soon turning into laughter.

The Green Ranger didn't like this random outburst of laughing from Hunter, and only raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Hunter wiped an eye as tears forced their way in from his laughter, and he leaned to the side, moving closer before Cam could do anything.

It was quick, the laughter making his face hot, making the warm radiate onto Cam's cheeks. Their noses bumped together, Hunter's tongue flicking over Cam's lower lip before he pulled away, but still remained close as he whispered, pointing above them, "Mistletoe."

Cam's eyes instantly shot up, and sure enough, there was mistletoe, tied to a branch hanging above the reflecting pool. Hunter took this opportunity to steal another kiss before getting to his feet and offering a hand to Cam.

The Green Ranger could only stare at the hand for a few moments, before clasping it in his own. Hunter tossed another smile before he began to trek over to where the portal was, "Come on, let's get some coffee."

Cam just raised an eyebrow, not completely comprehending what just happened, as Hunter turned back to the green clad technician. "You coming or what?" The grin was still on his face as Cam just shrugged and began to follow Hunter.

This was some Christmas, Cam thought, as he caught up to the Crimson Ranger, and didn't protest when their hands touched.


End file.
